


Be careful what you wish for

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: There wasn't enough klance smut in existence so I wrote some more [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crime lord Lance, Dom Lance, Dom/sub, Drugs, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Smoking, Smut, Sort Of, Spy Keith (Voltron), Undercover As Prostitute, Undercover Missions, but like, probably far too much into it, reeeaaaallly into it, spy AU, stripper keith, submissive keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: He could've slapped himself at his stupidity. What had Shiro said? Oh right, "It's a simple mission. You dress up, flirt a little, and get him alone. We'll have a tracker on your location, all you have to do is press the button we installed in your phone and we'll be there to make the arrest.". Well not so damn simple when your officer is a fucking idiot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Otherwise titled 'Keith has sex with the leader of a crime ring... and enjoys it. like a lot.'
> 
> (wondering what that guy at the beginning's accent is? Southern. Because I'm uncreative and drug trafficking is common down here)

Keith took a drag of his cigarette as he stared down the alley. Waiting for 'Blue' the leader of a major illegal drug ring. Word was that he had a thing for anyone in a sexy outfit who was broke enough not to say no. The nicotine helped him relax enough not to turn and run. After all, if this guy got busted because of him he could get a serious promotion.

"Hey, how much?" A stranger grinned at him with stained teeth.

"Not for sale." Keith snapped back. This wasn't the guy he was looking for, so who cared. "Fuck off."

The guy only stepped closer, looming over him and looking him over. "Hmm. You'r lucky I like 'em a little bitchy. Tell yeah what, I'll give ya three hundred right now for me and mah buddies to each have a turn, then yeah can be on yer way."

"And I'll give you three seconds to get the fuck out of my personal space before I rip your dick off and shove it down your stupid mouth. Now get lost." Keith squeaked when the man grabbed him, squeezing his ass with on and pinning him to the wall with the other. Stronger than him, but if Keith could reach his gun...

"Hey! Why don't you leave little red here alone, hmm?" An attractive man in a blue sweater stepped out of the shadows. "I do believe he said for you to leave him alone, didn't he?"

The man backed away at the sight of Blue, apologizing quietly.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you." Blue chuckled, snapping his fingers for the woman on his right to help Keith to his feet.

"M' sorry sir. Won't happen again, promise." The man ground his teeth at the words, sighing in relief when Blue finally nodded at him to go.

Blue smiled devilishly at Keith. "Sorry about that, some people can be ever so impolite." He glanced him over, liking what he saw. "So what are you doing out here on a fine night such as this?"

"Avoiding creeps." Keith quipped out of habit. He could've slapped himself at his stupidity. What had Shiro said? Oh right, "It's a simple mission. You dress up, flirt a little, and get him alone. We'll have a tracker on your location, all you have to do is press the button we installed in your phone and we'll be there to make the arrest.". Well not so damn simple when your officer is a fucking idiot. "Trying to make some cash." He shrugged, pulling out another cigarette.

Blue rolled his eyes and smiled. "Is that your way of trying to seduce me? Because it's not very effective."

"I- I'm not-" Keith stuttered, trying to save this situation which was going down in flames.

Blue leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "My limo's right around the corner. If you really wanna make some cash tonight. I have a few ideas of what you could do to earn some." He purred, running his thumb across Keith's lips and gently pulling him forward to press against his body. "No flirting required. I promise." he smirked.

Keith blushed and nodded, looking down at his feet in an attempt to look shy. "I'd like that, mister Blue."

"Call me Lance." Lance whispered. "Since I think we'll be getting quite informally introduced by the end of the night if you take my meaning."

Lance. This guy's real name was Lance. Something the feds had been trying to find out for literal years and he just found out from a stroke of luck. "I'd love that." Keith smiled, trying to look confident as he allowed Lance to lead him back to the Limo. If things went well he could activate the police call before things got sexual, but honestly? He'd gone this far. No way would he back out. Even if Lance kept pushing things.

And push things he did. The second Keith got into the limo Lance was on top of him, kissing and biting him, pressing his knee between Keith's legs to grind against his painfully obvious hard-on... Keith whimpered and relaxed in his arms. It was soothing to be honest. Keith was always focused on work, it was relaxing to have someone take care of his needs. It had been far too long.

"Did you just cum?" Lance chuckled. "You're pretty new to this, aren't you?"

Keith flushed and crossed his legs. Damn Shiro for making him wear fishnets. "Or you're just good at this." He mused. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just nervous. I'm used to seedy motels and shit, not luxury limos and fancy shit like that."

"I never did catch your name." Lance purred, taking a diamond bracelet off his wrist and wrapping it around Keith's. "This is for you. You deserve nice things. I could give them to you, you know.." He trailed his hand down Keith's thigh. "If you want...."

Keith whimpered and grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss. Look, if he was going to go through with this job he might as a well get a little action while he was at it, right? And Lance was hot. Like, greek god hot. It wasn't fair.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Lance grinned, pulling Keith into his lap so he could grind up against him. "You know, I could give you anything you wanted. You could spend your nights with me and live like a millionaire by day. Dripping in diamonds and jewelry. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Keith nodded, smiling softly to himself. "Yes sir."

"Good boy." Lance purred, taking his belt off to tie Keith's wrists behind his back. "We're gonna have a whole lot of fun together."

X X X X X X X X X X

He couldn't reach his phone. Keith bit into the pillow under his chest as Lance fucked into him roughly. His arms were still tied behind him with Lance's belt and his ankles were tied to a bar that held them exactly three feet apart. A mountain of pillows under him kept his hips in the air even though he was too weak to hold himself up. Lance was good at this. Hitting his prostate with every thrust, forcing the load of cum he'd already spilt inside of him further inside of him.

Keith whimpered and rocked back against Lance's cock. He'd cum three times already and every thrust sent him further and further into overstimulation. It was hard to focus on his phone sitting on the dresser and the fact that he'd never gotten the chance to hit that damn button to call the agents. Not that he wanted them to walk in on this, but anything that would get this guy behind bars was fine by him. Even if it did make him a laughingstock at the station.

Lance smirked and shoved deep inside him, cumming one last time into Keith's ass. Giving it a nice slap and watching it jiggle before he pulled out. "That's a good boy. Good slut." He murmured, slowly untying Keith's bonds and kissing the marks he'd made in his skin. "So pretty~"

"Mmm, thank you sir." Keith slurred, rolling off the pillows and laying back on the bed. He was far too gone to even try to move or call the other officers.

Lance smiled and kissed his cheek. He was beautiful like this, so peaceful and innocent. It didn't take long for Keith to fall asleep, so Lance got to work. He left a thousand dollars on the nightstand in a stack of twenties, took a marker and scribbled a note onto Keith's ass, and finally grabbed Keith's phone, opened it, and hit the extra button. He left the phone next to Keith's naked body and left the room.

X X X X X X X X X

"Keith-"

Keith huffed. "Look, there was nothing I could do. He tied me up to the point that I couldn't even move. I've told you that already. What was I supposed to do? Telepathically call the agents?"

Shiro rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "No. You were supposed to /not sleep with him/ for one thing. How hard is it to excuse yourself to the bathroom for two seconds? I can't believe this."

"You saw the note. He knew I was an agent from the time he saw me. I get it; I fucked up. But it's not entirely my fault, alright? I did the job the best I could. We made a plan and it didn't work. Doesn't mean we'll never catch him, okay? We'll catch the guy, Shiro. Just not today."

Shiro frowned. "You better hope that phone number he scribbled o your ass turns up with some evidence. In the meantime, you best bury yourself in the biggest load of paperwork you can find."

"Whatever." Keith shrugged, grabbing his jacket and stomping out of the room. He couldn't believe Lance had played him like that. More so, he couldn't believe he genuinely wanted to find Lance again just so he could get tied up and fucked again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a decision to make about his life. His job, the law, and his old friends...
> 
> or Lance
> 
> it really shouldn't be so hard

The other officers had taken the bracelet in hopes it would give them some sort of trace to Lance's location. Keith couldn't help but rub his wrist as he walked home. He took the long way home now, brushing past the territory that he knew Lance's people protected. If they spotted him he might end up dead, but it might just be worth the risk. Was it? Maybe. Keith wanted to see him again.

Keith needed to not see him again.

He hurried faster as he glanced around, realizing just how much danger he was in. Sure, he was a cop, but he didn't carry weapons with him off the clock and while he could definitely take a beating he probably couldn't beat up a drug dealer or a thug if they jumped him. 

"Knees." A gun pressed against his back, forcing him to kneel as he was surrounded by Lance's men. 

Keith complied easily, only having to wait a moment before Lance stepped in front of him, smiling down at him.

"You didn't call me," Lance smirked, "But it's pretty obvious you wanted to see me. Do you know what someone might've done if they found a pretty boy like you walking the streets alone? What they could've done to you? And yet you made sure to walk right up here. Practically begging me to just take you and hide you from this undeserving world."

"Yes," Keith whispered, hating the shame that spread through his body as he realized they had an audience and he was this close to calling Lance master.

Lance waved off the man holding a gun to Keith's back and kneeled down to look him in the eyes "Will you come back with me? It doesn't have to be forever. We can say I kidnapped you if you decide to go back. I can give you everything. You'll live in the lap of luxury and they'll never be able to touch you," Lance reached into his bag and out a red diamond-studded collar and held it up for Keith to see, "All you have to do is say yes."

Keith hesitated. he could still back out of this even if he said yes now, right? It might be a bit complicated, but the police would believe him that Lance kidnapped him from how their last meeting went. He nodded, leaning towards him so he could put the collar onto him. He noticed the tag reading 'kitten - Lance's property, do not touch' Keith smiled. "So I'm your kitten now?"

"Mmm, I thought it fit." lance smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Keith's lips as he attached a leash to the collar. "Let's go kitty. We've got to get you settled into your new home."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

It had been two weeks and Keith was having doubts about whether or not he really wanted to leave. The most he'd worn since joining Lance was a spicy red dress and usually he simply lounged around in red lingerie. It seemed Lance liked to see him in red.

Keith didn't care. He wore diamonds and gold and red bottomed heels as he sat on Lance's lap or on the arm of hair chair and for once in his life he was completely and utterly cared for. Lance never let him go unhappy for a second. Anything he wanted was there for the taking. lance would kill for him if he asked and he -loved it-

He probably shouldn't be so happy with this new life.

Lance pressed a chocolate-covered strawberry to Keith's lips and clucked softly to remind him to stay in the present moment. "Is there anything you need darling? You're awfully deep in thought there."

Keith blushed and took a bite of the treat. "Nothing master, just thinking. I promise I'm alright." He smiled, gently eating the rest of the fruit and kissing Lance's fingertips to let him know he was okay.

"Good boy," Lance purred, hooking a finger under Keith's collar and pulling him down for a kiss just as a lackey burst into his office unannounced.

Lance growled and turned to the man. "What is it? How dare you-"

The doors burst open and Shiro walked in, gun drawn. Gunshots in the background let them know he wasn't alone. He pointed the gun square at Lance and snarled. "Let him go. You're going to jail, fucker."

"Go to my room, Keith, and wait for me there." Lance whispered and stood up, grabbing a gun from the table and turned to Shiro. "Leave. I don't want to have to kill you." He warned.

Keith got off the chair, but didn't leave. Glancing between Shiro and Lance hesitantly. 

"Come here Keith, it's gonna be okay." Shiro smiled, holding out his hand to Keith, "I'll get you out of here."

"Go to the room NOW Keith." Lance ordered, his anger seeping into every word.

Keith whimpered and slowly walked towards Shiro. Lance was going to kill him for this, but he had to. He ignored Lance's shouting as he wrapped a hug around Shiro and sobbed silently. "I missed you."

Shiro smiled and hugged him with one arm, the other still pointing a gun at Keith. "I missed you too."

"I'm so sorry," Keith whispered, using the moment of confusion to grab Shiro's taser and pepper spray before grabbing the gun out of his hands and running as quickly as possible back to Lance. Grabbed his arm and dragged the crime lord out the door, not bothering to look behind him. There was no turning back now.

Lance was speechless as he ran alongside Keith He hadn't been expecting that. Even if Keith had chosen to be with him, to protect him and get him out of there? Disarm his own friend? Holy shit. It was kind of hot.

Keith led them back to the garage where a car was waiting to help them escape. Most of the cars were already gone. Lance's men having fled to various safe houses far away from there. 

"You don't have to do this, Keith," Lance whispered, opening the door and sighing, "This isn't something you can back out of from here. I need you to realize that. Keith, I want you to come with me more than anything, but you can't leave if you come with me." he warned.

Keith grinned and stepped into the car. "I know. Let's go Lance, Shiro will find us soon enough if we don't go now."

Without anymore hesitation, Lance joined him. Slamming the door and shouting at the driver to get them out of there, laughing softly as Keith kissed him again and again. Nuzzling against him in the back of the getaway car.

X X X X X X X X X X X 

"Bend over," Lance ordered. They were bunked down in a safehouse alone for the time being and dammit if Lance wasn't going to make good use of their time together. "Spread your legs, kitten."

Keith obeyed both orders immediately. Bent over the bed with his legs spread apart, completely ready for Lance to do whatever he wanted. He was glad that it was warm in the safehouse because he wore nothing but the red collar that Lance almost never took off anymore. Not that he wanted to complain...

"Good kitty," Lance purred, teasing Keith's rim with a finger. He was already mostly open from several sessions earlier that day, but Lance loved fingering him open anyway.

Keith moaned and pushed back against him. "Fu- fucking hell, Lance. Please! Fuck!" He screamed as Lance slammed into him without warning. He'd been rough with him before, but not quite like this. He seemed almost... angry. Keith whimpered and braced himself, knowing Lance probably wouldn't slow down anytime soon.

"Mine. Keith you're mine and no one will ever take that away, alright? You're mine," Lance growled and pushed him harshly against the desk he was pinned down on. 

Keith smiled and let himself go lax underneath him. Lance was feeling jealous, he supposed, or simply protective. The police probably found some of his men and tried to take him back. Joke was on them; he wasn't going back. His life wasn't perfect, but he was happy. Lance never let him be worried or hurt and he couldn't work himself into a hole like he did every day at his old job. "I'm yours. Always yours, no one else's," He promised, closing his eyes and letting the feelings wash over him.

Lance smiled and kissed his neck right above the collar, making his thrusts somewhat more gentle as he began to massage Keith's back. "I love you. Seriously darling, I fucking love you."

"You sap," Keith muttered, pushing back against him, "I love you too." He moaned again as Lance bit down on his neck, forcing himself deeper as he released inside of him.

Lance purred, turning Keith over and kneeling so he was between his legs. "Damn right," He grinned and eagerly took Keith's length into his mouth, teasing his sensitive hole with his fingers.

"You're gonna- fucking kill me," Keith groaned, laying back and trying to relax. Lance liked to tease him until he couldn't take it anymore and came and damn if he wasn't good at it. "Fuc- fucking hell, Lance!"

"Let it all out darling," Lance whispered, nibbling at his thighs and massaging his erection in his hand. "It's alright, you can come now." He promised.

That was it. Keith groaned and stopped holding himself back, splattering over Lance's cheek and neck in a matter of seconds. "Fucking-"

Lance pulled him in for a kiss, sharing Keith's treat between the two, petting his hair softly. "That was amazing babe. You're so wonderful, i swear I'll never know how I got so lucky."

Keith chucked and kissed him back. "You know damn well. I love you too Lance." Dickhead. He grinned and pulled Lance up onto the desk with him, kissing him again and again.

Maybe life was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering what the note said it was something like '[phone number] I've seen you around agent Kogane. Hope you had fun, I know I did ;) '
> 
> not sure about that wording, but basically that's it. Written in permanent marker. on Keith's ass.


End file.
